


Silent Pain

by ReefStarStorys



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Deaf Character, F/F, Falling In Love, On the Run, Protectiveness, Sign Language, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReefStarStorys/pseuds/ReefStarStorys
Summary: Peridot has always preffered to be alone. she doesn't want to talk to people.She can't. she's almost 16...And mute.She has spent the majority of her life in a hospital because she was abandoned by her parents.So when she hears she's going to have her first roomate, who is apparently deaf, she is less then thrilled at the idea.Things get complicated





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever text is in single qoutations its peridot (or lapis) using sign langauge. 
> 
> Ex: 'hello' versus "hello"
> 
> ^-^

Peridot POV.

I stared out the window, seeing car after car go by. Some pulled in, some pulled out, and some had been sitting there the whole time I had.

I sighed, looking down at the blank desk in front of me. Always blank. Well, except for the occasional depressing breakfast or lazy lunch.

I fidgeted with a small cube, for no reason in particular. Small patterns were inscribed on it, and I had had it for as long as i can remember. 

I remembered more than I wish I did.

I remember my mother, who to me had seemed quite timid. And I remembered my father, who was never around, and when he was, he didn't bother with me.

I was...

A nuisance. A problem. An unwanted burden my father had to put up with.

And I suppose the older I got with no words, the more it became apparent how much of a "burden" I would be.

A mute child is a challenge, certainly for any parent. They'd have to learn to understand, learn sign language to hear what I wanted to say...

My father didn't want that.

So now I was here. The details of exactly how they had abandoned me were blurry, but I remember my mother crying.

And then nothing. 

I set the cube back down and stared at it. The only thing I had... that I wanted, anyway. My bed was in the corner, as far away from the window as possible, and a few other items lay strewn about.

A pair of dry erase boards which I'd had for about a year. Barely used.

A cup of random pencils and pens I'd acquired from the nurses and staff, as well as from fellow... what do you call them? Orphans? No... that was just me.

I hated to use the word Patient, but that's what we were. 

Patients. 

And lastly, a small shelf of books, which sat just in front of my bed. I had read all of them at least twice, but since I didn't have money to get more, I was stuck with them.

My few, and honestly worthless belongings.

I heard a knock on the door and turned, seeing a familier smiling face. I internally groaned then made a motion for her to come in.

The tall woman stepped in, closing the door as i closed my eyes.

"Peridot? Staring out the window again?"

I nodded slowly, then looked back at her.

Her long, curly auburnish hair was distinctive from the other staff that worked here. And she had chosen me as her patient, in an attempt to get me to... "come out of my shell"

Against much protest in which I explained I was content in my... "shell." She smiled down to me and held up a clipboard.

"Routine questionaire... sorry. Also, I wish you'd go and socialize. Sitting in this room all day isn't healthy." I simply blinked, then turned further, raising my hands as i began to sign out my answer 

'I'm fine. Ask away. And you should know by now I enjoy being alone.'

A small smiled appeared on her face, and she looked down. Being the only staff member who understood at least a little sign, probably confirmed her as my nurse.

"Okay, how have you felt this week?"

'Bored...The same. Next?'

"How have you been eating?"

I sighed. 'Enough.'

"Lastly, how do you feel about your peers?"

I blinked at her again, and with a small frown, I began signing again.

'You mean patients? As long as they don't bother me I consider them cool.'

She chuckled a bit, which confused me, and I tilted my head.

'What's so funny, Ms. Quarts?'

She straightened back up. "Well, there's a small detail I should mention... we are getting a new arrival, and the hospital director thought it best to room her with you, since you are the only... patient, who has never roomed with anyone."

I felt my stomach drop. I signed fast, in a panic.

' what? No! I don't want a roommate. I don't NEED a roommate. Pick someone else!'

She shook her head. "Its not up to me, peridot. It's too late anyway. She's arriving tomarrow, and they've already began setting up for her down the hall. They'll be bringing in a bed and a few other things this afternoon."

This was a disaster.


	2. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis Is met by a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered that in my posting of this elseware i have the sign langauge bits in italic but i cant do that here... i dunno.

Lapis POV.

I looked out the bus window, as my hand fidgeted with the zipper on my duffel bag. 

I was kindof looking forward to this. I had been transferred place to place, but I didn't mind. Meeting new people gave me a fresh start each time. Which, to be honest, I loved.

Every place I was put had a different group of people. Everyone had their own personality, everyone presented a different challenge. 

I felt the seat beside me shift, and looked down to see a young boy, no more than 13 I would guess, smiling at me.

Please... don't try to talk to me... I cant... I can't hear you... I was worried. Of course this was my problem. This is why I couldn't quite live alone.

I was deaf. Sure, it helped in the blocking out of annoying people, but I wished more than anything I could. 

The boy waved, then, to my surprise, began to sign something.

'hi, my name's Steven. You're lapis, right?'

I smiled back and signed a answer.

'Hi! Yeah, that's me... how did you know?'

He sat for a minute, I assume trying to remember the signing he would use next. He began again, but slowly.

'My mom's a nurse at the place you're headed. She wanted me to sortof greet you. And show you where your room is!'

When he finished he had a dopey grin on his face, and I couldn't help but give a giggle. 

'Well I appreciate that. Thank you.'

[Le timeskip]

The bus finally stopped, and Steven led me off, stopping just in front of the hospital. It wasn't large, but it was bigger than most places I'd been before now.

Steven tugged on my sleeve lightly, pointing to the front doors. I smiled at him and followed, carefully taking in my surroundings.

The moment we stepped in I stared. Staff walked back and forth the small hallway just inside, and a woman sat at the desk. Steven ran up to her, smiling and saying something. I glanced and quickly crossed the hallway, standing next to him.

He kept saying things, pointing at me a few times, before the woman nodded. She rolled her chair over to the side slightly and shuffled through a file cabinet before handing him a file.

He said thank you, from what I could tell, and took my hand again, leading me down the hallway.

We passed room after room, and Steven was looking at my file, then stopped, glancing around, before turning back to me with a nervous smile.

'Sorry it's taking me so long, I haven't been to work with my mom for awhile. I think your room should be close though.'

I nodded, and he took my hand again. It felt strange to be led around by a child, but he seemed friendly enough. He led me around for a few more minutes before stopping and smiling. He pointed at a door and walked towards it.

I took my hand back as he gently opened the door. He peeked in and gave a relieved sigh.

Wait... a relieved sigh? Why? I followed him in, looking around. The room was painted a light orange color, and there were two beds, opposite eachother.

I noticed one had a bookshelf and some other things on it and turned to Steven.

'Am I sharing this room?' 

I didn't know, but I wouldn't be against it. Maybe they would be nice...

Steven scratched his neck, then moved his hands back in front of his chest.

'Yes. Her name is peridot. I think she's having lunch right now. My mom is her nurse. I guess that makes her your nurse too.' 

He smiled at the last part. I walked over and sat my duffel bag on my bed. Peridot... huh. I turned back.

'What is peridot like?'

Steven seemed to freeze up at my question, the looked over to the other bed, before signing an answer.

'I've only met her a few times. My mom says she has a good heart, but she doesn't really... talk to people.'

He froze, thinking, before he signed again.

'She's mute. But that's not really what I meant... She's a bit of a loner. The director thought it might help bring her out a bit more for you to room with her.'

I nodded. It made sense I suppose, but I had mixed feelings.

On one hand, a mute person would definitely know sign, so that would help. But on the other, she might not want to talk to me.

Well I guess I'll just have to see.


	3. Closer GET?

Peridot POV.

I picked at the cafeteria food, not really wanting to eat anything. It wasn't nasty, by any means, but I just felt off today.

I couldn't figure it out.

I left the tray there and decided to wander a bit. I didn't feel like going back to my room.

I took out my cube, and began running my fingers over all six sides. I breathed deeply, trying to relax, when I heard a familier voice.

"Peridot!" I turned to see my nurses little boy. Steven, I think his name was. Sweet, though kindof annoyingly so at times.

I gave a small wave and turned to contenue, but he grabbed my arm.

"Peridot... uh... your roommates here. Mom wants you to come say hi." 

I internally groaned. I didn't care about having a new roomate...

But then again, I wanted nothing more than to retreat to my room. So I allowed Steven to lead me back, my plan being to just lay down and sleep.

That's not what happened. 

As I entered, I expected something... different. I don't know what I expected... but... this girl was not that.

She was sitting on the second bed they had added earlier, scanning through one of my newer books. 

Oh god...

She was gorgeus... 

I froze, looking her over. She seemed lost in the book, her blue eyes bright. Her shortish black hair falling slightly onto her face. She was chewing on a small wooden spoons from one of the cafeterias cheap ice cream cups, which sat on the bed next to her, empty.

Her face... she had a beautiful face... small freckles dotted the space below her eyes, and her thin eyebrows were relaxed.

I was staring. Steven poked me and I turned. He smiled, then let go of my hand and walked out. Leaving me alone with her.

He hadn't even told me her name...

As I turned back, she was looking at me and I blushed a bit. She smiled and set the book down. She raised her hands, then began signing in a relaxed manor.

'You're peridot, right? My new roomate?'

I nodded, and raised my own hands, trying to break my trance. 

'Yeah, sorry, I was eating lunch.' 

She nodded, and blushed a bit while getting up and holding out the book to me. I took it with a confused expression.

'I... I just saw your books... I hope you don't mind that I read one..."

I looked down. "The hyponotist"

My faverite. But I wasn't mad. I gave her a quick nod and set it back in its place.

I turned back, feeling my hand run into my pocket. I rubbed my thumb on my small cube. A nervous habit.

She was smiling at me. It was warm and genuine, and I felt like I could drown in her eyes... 

I shook my head and pulled my hand away.

'So... sorry, I don't know your name?'

She smiled a bit wider. She moved her hands to spell out a name.

'Lapis.'


	4. Closer Get?

Lapis POV 

The first few days at the hospital were... interesting. Steven was definitely right. Peridot didn't talk much. And to my surprise, I found myself watching her.

Usually after breakfast or lunch, when we would be either at activity or in out room, I would look up and study what she was doing. 

Reading, mostly. Though I have caught her here and there drawing. I couldn't see what she was drawing, but she seemed focused on her paper.

And when reading, that's when she seemed most relaxed. Her shoulders drooped a bit, and she would set her head on her hand while holding the book with the other.

After our... "introduction", she seemed to ignore my presence. There was once when I awkwardly followed her to the lunch room, and I sat across from her. I tried signing some questions, but she just poked at the mediocre food.

Although I hated being ignored, I was fascinated. I had never seen someone go so long without spea... I mean signing, anything. 

She really did enjoy solitude.

It was an uncomfortable silence, but neither of us could break it. She couldn't speak, and I couldn't hear. 

I would have thought id be used to that by now, but I guess I was wrong.

And now we were once again sitting, her reading, and me... pretending to draw. I was studying her again. Her face seemed oddly disinterested today, and her mouth would open as if she was giving dissapointed sighs.

I looked back down and tapped my paper, then back up. To my surprise she was sliding off her bed, and walking over the the window. She had her hands together, and she sat down at the desk.

I bit my lip and stretched a bit, trying to see what she had In her hands. She seemed to just be fiddling with something but I couldn't see. 

This troubled me. I was always good at connecting with people, even with not being able to hear them. But peridot seemed determined.

Well so was I. 

I closed my book and sat up, seeing her stiffen a bit as I walked over. She shoved whatever she was holding in her pocket, and acted like she was just looking out the window.

I tapped her on the shoulder, to which she turned her head slightly with a questioning look. I gave a small smile.

'Hello.'

She blinked then turned more, lifting up her hands.

'Do you want something?'

She seemed a bit off, shifting a bit in her chair. I shrugged.

'Do you always watch the cars?'

I decided to not mention that I saw something in her hand, in case it was something she'd get mad at me for. I'd observed her getting frustrated and storming off, but whenever I talked to her she seemed so much more timid...

'Sometimes. I got tired of reading. What about you?'

I got on my knees, getting even with her currant height and scooting up to the desk. 

'Yeah. I wish it were activity... Though admittedly it's not very fun either.'

I layed my head on the desk, and she didn't sign an answer. I was afraid I'd made it awkward, but she nodded, laying her head on the desk as well.

We stayed like that for awhile, when I got an idea. I straitened up with a goofy smile.

'Wanna go outside?' 

She raised a brow, before signing. Her answer 

'But we aren't allowed to go outside.'

I looked at her. 

'Please don't tell me you've never been outside...'

She shrugged. 'Once or twice. I didn't do anything special or anything.'

Only once or twice? 'Well that's no good. C'mon. We can go walk around the park!'

She shook her head. ' We'll get in trouble. And half the staff hate me already.'

I tilted my head to that. I can understand them maybe not interacting, but hating?

I gave a playful smile though. 'Well you have fun sitting here alone. You won't tell on me will you?'

She paused, clearly thinking again, before giving what I could only assume was a sigh, and lifting her hands.

'I'm not a snitch. If you get in trouble though...' she actually seemed a little concerned. 

I shrugged and patted her shoulder. 'Thanks. And I won't. I've done this before.'

She raised a brow, but I chose not to give her an answer, instead walking back over to my bed to smile to myself.

I think I'm getting closer.


	5. Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool time

Peridot POV.

What is wrong with me? I just let that stupid girl go. She's so gonna get caught.

I suddenly felt a little anxious, and I played with my cube.

Stupid, idiotic, dangerous, hot, irresponsible, pushy, cute, careless,...

Wait what? No... OKAY I need to read something before I explode with this weird feeling.

I turned slightly to see that lapis was gone. She wouldn't have gone outside yet. I... I think. She would get caught too easily.

I pushed myself off the chair and walked back over to my bed, but I was unable to focus on my book. Stupid girl...

I couldn't let her go alone.

[Timeskip]

Lapis POV.

I peeked slightly out from the corner, seeing one of the nurses on a smoke break. Just a few more seconds...

I slowly crawled toward the fence, then turned slightly back to see the nurse go inside. I waited until I saw the inside light was completely gone before I jumped the fence and smiled at my success.

I used the alleys, mostly... until I found myself at the local pool. Indoor... perfect.

I somehow found an open door, and made my way through the pitch black locker rooms and into the dimly lit pool room. Thankfully there was an actual building. Not even windows.

It's been a while since I swam. But just as i was about to strip I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

I was surprised to see a nervous Peri entering from the opposite side of the pool. I couldn't help but smile as she turned, our eyes meeting.

I smiled a bit wider and jogged over to where she was. She frowned slightly while keeping eye contact and lifting her hands to sign.

'Yeah, good idea.'

'You're no fun'

'Yeah because jail time is fun.'

I rolled my eyes. She worried too much. Having a little fun wouldn't hurt.

I poked her and she looked back up at me with a more concerned look, which I couldn't help but blush at.

I put my hand on her shoulder, then pulled away. 'Have you ever swam?'

She just shook her head, looking at the water and blinking. Her face was more blank now.

My heart was beating strangely fast. Every time I looked at her...

I shook my head and pulled my shirt off, glancing to see Peridot blush and turn, crossing her arms.

Cute.

I pulled my shorts off as well, then walked around her, crouching a bit with a smile. 'Cmon, swim with me.' I tried my best to widen my eyes innocently, and her mouth opened a bit as she closed her eyes, very visually sighing.

I smiled as she pulled off her own shirt and her pants, leaving her in boy shorts underwear and a black sports bra.

I looked away, but back at me, signing nervously. 'I don't know how to swim, Lapis.' She gripped her arm when done, blushing still.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers and pulling her gently to the steps. She followed, and I stopped to turn around as i took the steps down, soaking my feet up to my knee before liking at her.

I still held her hand, and I rubbed my thumb against it reassuringly, since I couldn't sign anything.

She hesitated, but stepped down, shivering a bit at the water. I smiled though, and took another step, leading her gently until we were off the steps and she had somehow grabbed my other hand.

She was looking down at the water, her mouth twisting a bit to show how nervous she was.

I squeezed her hands, making her look up, and mouthed "it's okay, trust me." Then smiled warmly, gently tugging her again, stepping backwards toward the deep end.

Though I could tell she didn't want to, she also didn't let go, forced to follow me. Her grip tightened on my intertwined fingers, and I squeezed back lightly so she knew I was still there.

The pool eventually led down, and she stopped when the water reached the bottom of her bra, shaking her head.

I breathed out, stepping back and closer to her, making her look up a bit shocked at how close I was.

I smiled warmly, rubbing my thumbs on her hands again.

The moon was coming through the few small windows, and I swear the reflection of the soft light shone in her green eyes, despite her obvious fear.

She was still shivering too, so I moved my right hand and wrapped it around her hip, sort of hugging her, then pushing back into the deep end gently.

She grabbed my shoulders quickly, and I felt a quick breathe as the water came up to our shoulders.

Despite the cold water, her body was actually warm...

I kicked my feet lightly, keeping us afloat, and her feet joined in, a little more frantic, but I wasn't gonna correct her.

I just... held her.

It was strange how comforting this was... because we were closer now? Both figuratively and physically?

Or...

My heart was pounding, and despite my being deaf, I could feel it through my body, which is what i imagine hearing it was like.

We gently floated for awhile, until her stiff posture relaxed and I felt her head lean against mine.

I closed my eyes.

I had a feeling this was something neither of us would forget.


	6. Stay

Peridot POV.

Somehow we managed to make it back without getting caught, and I fell onto my bed, ruffling my wet hair. 

I looked up a bit to see lapis smiling at me, and she signed 'told you it was fine.' I made a huff noise, sitting up and going to my small dresser to find a towell.

The time at the pool stayed vividly in my memory, and I felt my blush creep back up my cheeks as i rubbed my hair with the towell.

She was so... gentle. She knew how scared I was, and she took it slow...

And then how Gorgeus she looked without clothes...her skin was so smooth...

I blushed more, shaking my head. Why am I thinking like that!? 

I turned to see lapis half dangling off her bed, headfirst. Her eyes were closed, and I couldn't help but stare at her slow breathing.

She blinked open her eyes and turned, motioning with a "please" expression for me to Give her the towell.

I could've just thrown it to her, but I walked over and handed it to her, and she wiped her face and dried her hair as well, which looked extremely fluffy afterwords.

I took the towell back and threw it in the laundry bin, then fell back onto my bed, immiadiately drifting off to sleep.

\------------------------------

I was woken by a shake, and I blinked to see nurse Rose.

"Stay up late, Peridot? What have I told you about reading so late. You'll mess up your eyes more." She smiled though, and I groaned, hugging the pillow.

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. You can stay in your room today, if you promise to try and talk to lapis. Learn something about her. Honestly for her roomate you know nothing."

I nodded, stretching and turning over to lazily sign 'yes' 

She huffed and left, and I let my eyes close again. But I felt my bed shift and I looked beside me to see lapis sitting on the end of my bed staring at me.

Naturally I jumped and rolled off the bed, hitting my face on the floor before scrambling up and holding my head.

Lapis came over and put her hand on my head, making a regretful face as she mouthed sorry.

Her hand was really warm, and it actually felt really nice against my forehead. I relaxed, but breathed out heavily and opened my eyes again, signing to her.

'Please don't ever do that again. Nearly gave me a heart attack.'

And I swear to god... she laughed.

She made a weird snort noise then laughed, and I had never heard anything so cute. I just stared, and she calmed down, removing her hand (sadly) and Signing back.

'I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd fall off the bed' while giggling.

I rolled my eyes, yawning and rubbing my eyes. 

God I wanted to go back to bed. It looked inviting since I kinda just passed out last night...

And last night...

Again the memory of me and lapis in the pool made my face heat up. She tilted her head. 

'You aren't getting a fever I hope?' She signed with a worried expression.

I just shook my head, laying back on my bed and holding my forehead. I decided not to move when I felt her sit beside me, and I turned to see her calmy playing with her hands. She noticed and looked at me again. Giving a small smile.

'Thanks for coming last night. It would've been boring without someone to share the pool with.'

I felt blush creeping up my cheeks and I turned, rubbing my face and then giving her a small nod.

Learn something about her...

I sat back up, but scooted against the wall. Thankfully lapis scooted as well, and now we were just sitting side by side.

I hesitantly started signing.

'You said you've snuck out before?'

Lapis nodded. 'Many times. It gets boring. Not always to a pool, though. One time I attempted the zoo.' She smiled cheekily. 'But unluckily for me I wasn't slick enough to avoid the guard as i was jumping the fence.'

I snorted my nose in laughter, smiling as well. 'Ive never been outside like that without supervision. It was nice.'

She bumped my shoulder. 'Glad to help miss stiff. Thought you'd never warm up to me.'

'Oh, so she's a comedian.' I signed quickly, then more slowly, I added: 'what was the last place you were at like?' It seemed innocent enough, but lapis just shrugged.

'None of the places I've been have been very fun. Some of them have even blurred together.'

I give her a questioning look. 'How many places have you been?'

She looked down, but sighed and looked back. 'About 53. But that's since I was about 4. The longest I've stayed in one place is 7 months.'

I let my jaw drop. Moving from place to place every few months must be difficult. Not that I would know. Being stuck in the same place isn't that great either.

'Is it hard? Why have you been moved so much?'

She shrugged again. 'I'm not sure. Some places didn't like me sneaking out, some didn't like me period. But it's not like they told me why.'

'I'm sorry'

'Don't be. It's normal. Besides it's kinda nice to have seen so much. And met so many people.'

But her small smile faded, and she lifted her knees to lightly hug them against her chest.

I clenched my jaw, and closed my eyes, signing angrily. 'I hate this place. Not as a whole, but the majority of life here is dull. I envy how much youve travelled. But i know it mustave been hard.'

I don't know if she saw, but after a minute, I felt her head on my shoulder and I opened my eyes and turned my head. Her black hair was still ruffled from sleep, and I couldn't see her face from the position we were in.

I had never wished I could speak more. But I also knew that she wouldn't be able to hear me either way. The whole thing made me frustrated. 

So instead, I hesitantly layed the back of my hand on her thigh, a sort of offer of understanding.

It only took a second for her to move her hand up and take it, sqeezing my hand gently.

I wouldn't ussaully admit it, but I was, for the first time, enjoying someone's company. Lapis was different, but also the same...

And I was silently praying she would never leave.


	7. Time flies

Tuesday, 23rd of April   
Lapis POV.

'You are desperate, aren't You? this is ridiculous.'

Peridot crossed her arms, but caught up to me on the sidewalk.

I rolled my eyes, lazily signing back. 'A stick in the mud like you has never had candy. I figured it would be nice to go have it together. You don't want it?'

She blushed, clenching her jaw. 'Its not that I don't want it, it's that this is just like the pool. We could get in so much trouble.'

I turned, walking backwards, and giving her my sweetest smile. 'And did we? No. We got back and no one even knew. And this will take 5 minutes. You should relax.'

She didn't sign anything back, and I turned back around to look at the brightly coloured convenient store. I was about to go in, but peridot tugged on my sleeve. I turned to her signing. 

'How are you even gonna do this? You cant hear. And neither of us can talk, techniccly.'

I coughed, turning to fully face her. 'I know what I'm doing. Just sign under the table how much and I'll take care of the rest.'

[Peridot POV.]

I bit the inside of my cheek as she pulled me into the store, smiling and giving a small wave to a redheaded teen, who didn't seem to care.

I, for some reason, didn't pull my hand away. She didn't care, browsing at the candy bars while lightly gripping my hand.

I simply reached for one called... Twix? A strange name. It looked interesting. When I looked back at lapis she had one labeled Reese's in her hand.

She tugged me toward the register, and I gulped down my fear as we stood side by side. The teen scanned them and pushed them back toward us. " 2.57"

Lapis watched him speak, then looked down to "count" her money. I signed 2, 5, 7, while still looking at the counter.

Lapis put the exact amount, and I froze.

"Thank you."

She picked up the candy, and grabbed my sleeve to leave. I let her, blinking for a second, but stopped when we reached the front of the next building. She turned, and I pulled my hand away.

'What was that? You can speak? How did you...'

She smirked. "I was tought by one of my overseers. I haven't done it in awhile... do I sound normal?"

I let my mouth hang open. For someone who was deaf, her voice was practicly angelic, and it was smooth. No increases or decreases in volume like you'd expect.

She smiled again. "I shall take that as a yes." Before taking my hand and leading me back home.

What was this girl doing to me...

Thursday, 25th of April.   
Lapis POV.

Peridot had been quite fidgety the last two days, but queit as well. She would mess with that still unknown to me object, but shove it in her pocket whenever she thought I was looking.

I had finally felt we were friends, all things considered. But I was still scared to ask her what it was. She seemed so determined to stop me from knowing.

But one day she accidentally tripped over a book that had fallen of my bed, and the object flew up, hit the wall, and bounced over to land on the floor about a foot from me.

A... cube? She's being this secretive about a cube?

But I stop, grabbing it and crawling over to peridot, who was just lying flat on her back in shock.

I lightly cupped her cheek. "You okay, peri?" I accidentelly said the shorter version of her name, but she blinked her eyes and looked at me, moving her arms.

'I'm fine. You should pickup your books, lapis.'

I sigh and slide my arms under hers. Lifting her back up. "It was on my bed... it must've fallen. I'm sorry."

She seemed to just lean back and rest against me, but suddenly she tensed, sitting up and glancing around. 

I smiled and opened my hand for her cube, not expecting her to snatch it and stand up, an angry look in her eye, before she rushed out of the room.

Why did such a small object mean so much to her? And why would she be angry?

Monday, 29th of April  
Peridot POV.

I was surprised at how much it hurt to ignore lapis. Every time she sat next to me I would scoot, closing my eyes so I wouldn't fall for her... i always felt compelled to say yes even if she was just blankly looking at me.

I was going insane. I freaked out when she touched my cube. She knew I had it now...

She was the only person who had tried so hard to figure me out. She put actual effort into our small, confusing relationship. 

I... I wasn't ready for this. I never signed up to constantly think about someone. I didn't want to like the feeling of our fingers intertwined. 

I didn't like having that night at the swimming pool stuck in my head. How absolutely stunning she was, how sweet...

I blushed and dug my head into my knees more, breathing heavily. This was ridiculous. 

I went to the window, clenching my fists and glad lapis was taking a shower. But I tilted my head as i saw a van pulling up to the hospital.

[Timeskip]

I stared angrily at the stranger, looking around my room. Rose stood just in the doorway, relaxed.

"Is this really nescecery? What does checking the children's rooms have to do with a mentel health check?" She said calmly, glancing at me.

He laughed. "Someone's room can be just as goodgood. Tool as the health tests. Overly messy or clean rooms can signify different disorders. Where is the second child?"

Just as he says that, lapis walks up behind rose, drying her head with a towell and peering in confused.

"Ah! There. Just the girl I was looking for. Miss rose, a word? Not that she could hear me haha."

I grit my teeth, clenching my fist as the two make their way out. Lapis walked in, looking at me confused. "Who was that?"

Every time she spoke I felt like shivering, but I managed to lift my hands. 'Someone here about mentel health. He kept looking at your side of the room.'

She glanced over, then back at me. "Do you know what he wants?"

I shake my head, then scoot, patting my bed as a motion for her to sit. She doesn't question it, still drying her hair a bit.

'Lapis, I'm sure you noticed I was upset about the whole cube thing... I'm sorry. I know I overreacted. Its... it's a personal thing. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you.'

She smiled warmly, and scored closer, giving me a hug. I froze, but relaxed. Her skin was warm and soft, and her hair was fluffy and smelled like a oceany scent. I leaned, pressing my forehead into the crook of her neck and enjoying it.

But we pulled away. Lapis opened her mouth to speak but the man came back in, smirking. "Hey, blondie... tell your friend she's coming with me."


End file.
